The present invention relates to a lighting control device usable to control the level of illumination produced by a conventional electric incandescent lamp or bulb.
Known lighting control devices or dimmer switches employ a variable resistor or selected resistors to adjust the power supplied to a bulb. The use of resistors naturally results in power loss, generates heat and involves a bulky device. Other arrangements have employed a special bulb with several incandescent filaments with different illumination powers. Such bulbs are however costly.
There is thus a need for an improved lighting control device.